Decisiones erróneas
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: Un reencuentro después de tantos años y el arrepentimiento de una mala decisión. ¿Cuánto dolor puede soportar un corazón sin llegar a romperse? Midotaka. Kuroko No Basket. [ONE-SHOT]


**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entretener al lector.**

ANGGGGGST. Tengo un problema con el angst. Aunque (de momento) no he redactado mucho, leo demasiada temática ansgt y ARGH SUFRIMIENTO.

* * *

Era un día de mediados de primavera, por la mañana. No era un reencuentro como en las películas dónde llueve y los protagonistas corren a abrazarse, no, no era de ese tipo. Él estaba allí, quieto, observando su alrededor, casi como si ya no perteneciese a ese entorno. Recogió la pelota del suelo y avanzó hasta su posición.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Realmente ya no lo sabía. Quizá habían sido siete, incluso ocho, todos ellos años enteros sin verle. Nunca jamás.

–Shin-chan – le llamó acercándose, negándose a abandonar ese mote – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

–Takao. – Midorima se giró hacia él y no dijo nada aparte de su nombre, serio, sin expresión. Observándole con aquella mirada de fuego verde que casi dolía.

–¿Te importaría caminar un poco conmigo? – Takao sonreía, aunque en su sonrisa no estaba ni la mitad de la felicidad que había antes.

Midorima asintió y avanzaron lentamente por el camino del parque. El viento era muy suave, apenas meciendo las hojas de los árboles.

Caminaron hasta aquella cancha de baloncesto en la que habían pasado tanto tiempo: ellos dos, cada uno por separado, o con el propio equipo, aquel de hacía ya tantos años.

–Sabes, Shin – Takao hacía girar la pelota de baloncesto en sus dedos, con la mirada perdida – Podríamos volver a jugar, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

–No voy a jugar Takao.

–Por favor Shin-chan. Quiero verlo. Quiero ver una última vez uno de tus tiros perfectos, antes de que te vayas y no volvamos a vernos nunca más.

Los tiros de Shintarõ habían encandilado a Takao. Surcaban el aire en un arco perfecto, muy alto, desde muy lejos. Encestaban sin tocar el aro y jamás fallaban, nunca se quedaban a medio camino o golpeaban donde no era debido.

Midorima suspiró y relajó los hombros. Sabía que sería imposible decirle que no, como había sido siempre. Se colocó en posición de recibir el balón, algo inestable por la falta de práctica. Aunque fuesen años sin jugar, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. Takao botó el balón y se desplazó un par de pasos por la cancha. Al llegar cerca de Midorima lo cogió con ambas manos y dejó que se deslizase por el aire hasta aquellos largos dedos que ya no llevaban vendas. Midorima lo sujetó con firmeza y flexionó sus piernas, saltando con todo su poder, llegando un poco menos alto que años atrás. Colocó sus brazos en la posición correcta, casi como de costumbre. Elevó el izquierdo, pero este no pasó más arriba de su hombro. Takao no pudo ver el perfecto arco que describía el balón cada vez que Midorima tiraba. No hubo tres puntos, no hubo tiro magistral. Su corazón no se llenó de aquella seguridad que le había transmitido tantas veces. El balón cayó cerca del propio Shintarõ, dando un par de rebotes y rodando hasta finalmente detenerse, cerca del pelinegro. Midorima estaba serio, observando su mano izquierda.

–No puedo hacerlo. – dijo levantando la vista hacia Kazunari, indescifrable –Ya no puedo hacer mis tiros. No puedo levantar el brazo más allá de mi hombro.

Takao se echó a llorar. No quería hacerlo, realmente no quería. No quería verse débil ante el gigante de Shutoku, pero no pudo evitarlo. Llevaba reprimiéndose desde que lo había visto de pie en el parque, como perdido. Caminó hacia el peliverde, tambaleándose algo inseguro. Las lágrimas corrían libres sin que fuese capaz de retenerlas. Abrió sus brazos y le rodeó, abrazándole por encima de la cintura, porque con su altura nunca había podido abrazarlo por más arriba.

–S-Shin-chan – dijo entre el llanto – ¿Qué…qué te ha pasado?

–Tuve un accidente nada más irme. Un autobús se saltó un semáforo en rojo. – Midorima le abrazó con fuerza, agachándose un poco – Es mi destino, nodayo, Oha-Asa sabía que estaba obrando mal. No tenía que haberme ido.

–No importa Shin. A la basura con esa fe. – Takao lloraba y lloraba en brazos de gigante, haciendo que las palabras se enredasen un poco en su boca, pero el peliverde las entendía – ¿lo ves? Tu brazo sigue estando a la altura perfecta para rodear mis hombros. Como en los viejos tiempos.

–Takao. – Midorima le estrujó impidiendo que se pudiese mover, cerrando los ojos con fuerza – Por favor. Perdóname. No tenía que haber puesto nada antes que tú. Perdóname, perdóname. No puedo seguir así, Kazunari. Nada ha valido la pena desde aquel día.

–Shin-chan. ¿Por qué? – notaba el pelo verde contra su mejilla, suave y oloroso, inundándole las fosas nasales de memorias ya casi perdidas – Desde que te fuiste no he sido capaz de volver a jugar. ¿Sabes? Demasiados recuerdos… ¿Por qué…por qué tuviste qué hacerlo?

–Hice mal, lo sé. Fue todo culpa mía, lo tenía merecido, por eso cuando me sucedió el accidente no me extrañé del todo. Lo siento Takao, ya no podrás ver mis tiros, no puedo jugar más. Hace muchos años que lo dejé, tan siquiera vendo mis dedos, ya no me preocupan.

Takao restregó su cara en la camiseta del más alto, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. Habían pasado tantos años, tantos sin saber nada de él. Lo había echado tanto de menos. Sentía todo un torrente de las más variadas emociones en su pecho, pero el dolor predominaba, desgarrándolo por dentro. El dolor de los recuerdos pasados, de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, ya no podía ver aquel tiro que le había llamado tanto la atención, aunque nunca tanto como el propio Shintarõ.

–Pero por favor, aunque no me perdones. Aunque me odies. – Midorima continuó, se había separado un poco y con sus dedos sujetaba la cara del pelinegro, despejándola de lágrimas. Takao notó la extrañeza de que fuesen los dedos desnudos y no las vendas. – Déjame permanecer a tu lado, aunque sea como tu amigo, o tu enemigo. No me deseches, porque no sé vivir sin ti.

Takao se derrumbó. Jamás habría podido mantenerse firme ante aquella mirada. El verde casi abrasador de Midorima era ahora pura desolación, estaba perdido en el mundo y rogaba por Takao para volver a su sitio, al sitio del que jamás debía haber salido. Le abrazó con más fuerza, sin ser todavía capaz de parar las lágrimas.

–E-Eres un tonto Shin-chan, un completo y absoluto tonto. – Midorima deslizó sus brazos por la pequeña espalda de Kazunari y dejó su mente volar a un pasado mejor, dónde estaban juntos y él no se había ido. El pasado que el halcón se merecía y que él no le había dado.

–Lo sé, Takao. Nunca podré dejar de serlo, igual que nunca podré seguir si tú no estás. – Takao apretó la tela bajo sus manos y asintió contra el pecho del más alto, en la zona ya húmeda por sus lágrimas. Quizás habían pasado ya muchos años, pero no iba a perder su última oportunidad, jamás repetiría el error de dejarlo ir.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
